TLK: Rewritten
by Mind Assassin
Summary: Title says  it all. There will be one major change, I'm giving Scar and Zira a son, other than Nuka, who will play a role in both movies. Will he be a good kitty and go against his father, or will he follow his wishes and kill his cousin Simba. Read on.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so this is another lion king story. This one is a rewritten version of the movies, mostly the second one, the first will go by quickly and then we can get to the second one, where I plan on giving Hodari a bigger role. This will, however, be a short story, probably only a little more than ten chapters, though I haven't finished it and can't say anything indefinitely. Also if you read any of my other stories, such as my other lion king story, I assure you that they will be finished. I would never post a story that I did not intend to finish, the only reason I might delete one is a lack of reviews. So without further delay, on with the story.

* * *

Hodari sat at the entrance to the den where the lions of the Pride Lands slept. Rafiki was presenting the son of Sarabi and Mufasa, Simba, the newborn prince. He looked upon his cousin, whom he was only a few months older than, with an expression of bored disinterest. His mother, Zira, looked at the new cub with contempt. She sat next to her son, whom she and her mate, Scar, believed should've been the prince, but no. Just because Mufasa was born before her love, he was deemed King, and Scar was left behind.

Hodari was the spitting image of his father. With dark brown fur, and some coal black stubble that would eventually grow to a full mane. He also had a marking on his fur like his mother. It went from his tail up his back and to his head where it ended in an arrowhead like formation. He also inherited Scar's conniving and clever mind, and he was exceptionally wise for his age, probably from so much time spent around Rafiki, whom he held in very high regard. When the ceremony was over he walked off with his mother, she was supposed to give him a lesson in hunting today.

After he and his mother returned from their hunt, with a freshly killed young antelope calf, they met Scar at the bottom of Pride Rock. Zira laid the antelope down and she and Hodari began to eat. Scar had already had his meal. As they ate Scar spoke. He told them of a plot. One that would make him the king. One to kill Mufasa and Simba. Though it would have to wait till Simba was older, since Mufasa and Sarabi would be fiercely protective of him for now. Zira didn't care what Scar's plan would entail. She would do anything and everything for her mate. She was completely blinded by her emotions. Hodari however, was not, and he did not approve of his fathers plan, "It is not our place to rule the Pride Lands." He told his father when he was done with his explanation.

"It's no less our place to rule than it is Mufasa's. Just because he was born first does not make him the greater king." Scar was incapable of love. Even of Zira, and his own son, he saw them as tools. Nothing more than something that could help him achieve his goal of becoming king.

"Perhaps not, but he has done well as king. Do you think you could do better?"

"I know I could." Scar stated proudly.

Hodari didn't buy that, "Well then surely there is a way better than murder."

"Perhaps you are simply too young to understand, but in time you will come to see things my way." With that Scar turned and walked away.

Hodari watched Simba grow from afar in the months that came and passed, as did Scar. When he was old enough to venture out on his own Scar saw it as his opportunity. One day after Mufasa had shown Simba the kingdom, Simba came upon Scar and Hodari looking out over the land from Pride Rock.

"Hey uncle Scar, hey Hodari." He ran up to them excitedly, "Guess what."

"I despise guessing games." Scar groaned.

"Whether we guess or not I feel that your going to tell us." Hodari noted.

Simba continued without even hearing him, "I'm gonna be king of Pride Rock."

"Really." Scar didn't pretend to surprised or interested, "Well forgive me for not leaping for joy, bad back you know." he fell lamely onto his side.

If Simba cared about his lack of enthusiasm it didn't show, "Yep, my dad just showed me the whole kingdom."

Hodari clambered up onto the side of his fathers ribs and lay there, "The whole kingdom?"

"Yeah. Hey uncle Scar," Simba stood on Scar's neck, "When I'm king, what'll that make you?"

"A monkey's uncle." Scar mocked

Simba laughed, "You're so weird."

He looked to Simba without moving his body so as not to disturb Hodari, "You have no idea. So your father showed you the whole kingdom. He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border did he?"

"Well, no. He said I can't go there."

"And he's absolutely right." He sat upright and Hodari slid off of his side, "Only the bravest lions go there."

"Well I'm brave." Simba boasted.

"Simba Simba, I'm only looking out for the well being of my favorite nephew." He petted his head.

"I'm your only nephew."

"All the more reason for me to be protective."

"Come on, just tell me."

"No no no, and elephant graveyard is no place for a young prince, oops." He slapped a paw to his muzzle.

"An elephant what!"

"Oh dear I've said too much."

Hodari looked away from the Pride Lands below him, "Well surely he'd have found out anyway."

"Perhaps, but I want you both to promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place."

"Of course not." Hodari looked back to the grasslands.

"No problem." Simba said with a smirk.

"Good," Scar watched as Simba began to walk away, "and remember, it's our little secret."

Later that evening Scar took Hodari to the elephant graveyard where Simba and Nala had ventured. They watched from the shadows as the hyenas, which Scar had befriended long ago, Shenzy, Banzai, and Ed, came from the hollow skull of a long dead elephant. They laughed sardonically as they approached the two cubs and Zazu.

Hodari could hardly bear to watch as they ran fearfully from the trio of hyenas. Even if it meant he would become the prince, he didn't want Simba dead. Besides, he still didn't feel it was his rightful place to rule the Pride Lands, nor was it his father's. Not only that, but this put Nala in danger as well. Nala was just an innocent bystander in all of this, and he certainly didn't want to see her harmed.

Nala and her mother Sarafina had come to the Pride Lands from another pride only about two months ago. She and Simba quickly became the best of friends. Hodari had befriended her as well, but they had never gotten as close as she and Simba had.

Shenzy, Banzai, and Ed chased the cubs into a corner where there was no escape. Zazu had already been disposed of with what they called the "Birdy Boiler". Simba tried to roar to scare them off, but he was still much too young to conjure up any substantial sound. They only laughed. He did it again and, much to the hyenas surprise, it was very loud and angry. Hodari and Scar looked up to see Mufasa had been the one who roared. He jumped into the fray to defend his son from the hyenas just in time, and Zazu flew down next to the cubs. Mufasa fought of the hyenas, as Scar and Hodari walked away. Hodari relieved, and Scar angry.


	2. Run away, and never return

A/N: I know I really didn't go into enough detail here, but if you want more detail you just have to watch the movie, so that's why I just kind of skimmed through this scene. Also I want to get past the first movie and into the second, where I intend to give a full grown Hodari a bigger role.

* * *

"You'll never get anywhere relying on them." Hodari walked along side his father.

"Perhaps you're right, but I'll give them a chance to redeem themselves." Scar was taking his son to the place where the hyenas dwelled.

"They're going to be the death of you."

"We'll see." They arrived at their destination where Shenzi, and Banzai were talking about how much they hated lions. When they were finished they started to laugh, and Scar interjected, "Now surely we lions aren't all that bad."

"Well not you Scar." Banzai explained, "I mean you're our pal.

"Charmed."

"Oh, I like that." Shenzi remarked, "He's not king but he's still so proper."

Scar groaned, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Hey Scar." Banzai again, "Did you bringn us anything to eat, huh? Old buddy, old pal?"

"I don't think you really deserve this." Scar held up a haunch of zebra, which he had stashed on the rock that they now perched upon. The hyenas were drooling for it. "Here," Scar sat the zebra haunch down next to him, "take this back to your mother. You two can share it." Hodari grabbed the meat in his maw and walked off back to pride rock, casting a mocking glance back at the disappointed hyenas.

Once he arrived back at Pride rock he found his mother in the small cave where they usually resided with Scar. "Mufasa has come back with Simba." She said disappointed.

He sat the meat down in front of her, "I told father he wouldn't get anywhere relying on those hyenas."

"As have I, but he insists that they'll prove useful."

"Unlikely." He began to eat.

"Yes, but I'm sure he'll figure something out." She took a bite out of the zebra.

When they were finished eating Zira curled up at the back of the small cave and Hodari cuddled up against her warm belly. Scar was incapable of love, and Zira only had eyes for him, but as long as Scar saw Hodari as useful then Zira would continue to love and care for him. If, however, Scar deemed that Hodari would not be able to help him in his conquest, then, even though it would break her heart, Zira would continue to follow him, and she would leave Hodari behind. He was her son, and she loved him like any mother should, but Scar was the world to her, and if he moved on, away from Hodari, then she would as well. Hodari knew this all to well. Which is why he went along with his fathers plans. He didn't approve of them, but he would not openly go against his father, because he still needed his mother. He needed to know there was someone who cared, someone who loved him, someone who would care for him, someone who would keep him warm at night, and take him out hunting.

He needed a mother, and he couldn't afford to lose her. So he followed his orders with little question. Scar came into the cave with them later that night, after they were both asleep. He looked down on his son, curled up against his mothers belly. He could see through his ruse. He knew that he didn't approve of his actions. He also knew why he went along with them. He saw them both as signs of weakness. He wouldn't disregard him just yet though, Hodari could still be useful to him.

* * *

Morning came and Scar had Hodari lead Simba into a gorge where there was no escape, and he and his father could easily be dealt with. When Hodari was safe Scar gave a signal to the three hyenas who started chasing after a herd of wildebeest, which caused them to stampede through the gorge where Simba was. He then alerted Mufasa who was quick to make his way to the gorge to try and save his son. Mufasa managed to get Simba to safety, but he himself just barely survived. As he climbed up to the top of the gorge where Scar waited, Simba tried to get a better view of what was happening. When Mufasa made it to the top he asked his brother to help him, but Scar sunk his claws into Mufasa's legs, and with a mocking statement of, "Long live the king." he cast him down into the herd of wildebeest. When the wildebeest cleared and the dust settled Simba ran back down into the gorge to find his fathers lifeless body.

"Simba," Scar came from the shadows as Simba cried into his fathers mane, "what have you done."

"No, it was an accident, I didn't mean for it to happen." Simba stuttered trying to get the words out.

"Of course of course, no one ever means for these things to happen, but the king is dead, and if it weren't for you he'd still be alive."

"But, what, what'll I do?"

"Run Simba, run away and never return."

Simba hesitated, but then followed Scars orders and ran away. Scar ordered the hyenas to kill him. Hodari was waiting for Simba and the hyenas. As Simba came to a dead end Hodari called his attention and lead him through a narrow path that the hyenas couldn't fit through. When they were out of earshot, and where they hyenas could not follow them, Hodari told Simba his own plans.

"Simba, listen, everything's gonna be okay." He tried to calm the young, bewildered, and frightened lion, "But it's not safe for you here. You need to go, keep following this path, the hyenas won't be able to follow you through here. You'll come to a field of thorny vines. Make your way through there, and then head west, in the direction the sun sets. Just keep going that way and eventually you'll come to a place where you'll be safe. It's hard to miss, there'll be more plants and taller trees than you've ever seen before, and there's also two who already live there, they'll take care of you, teach you how to survive. Their names are Timon and Pumba, a warthog and a meerkat. I met them once before. When I was hunting with my mother. She never saw them, but I did. Now go."

Simba nodded and ran off, following Hodari's' instructions.

Hodari watched him go, and then crawled out of the narrow path. The hyenas had already returned to Scar and so they couldn't see him come out. He went back to his father as well, and they returned back to Pride Rock while the hyenas returned to their own dwelling. Once at Pride Rock again Scar told everyone the news, and that night he gave a speech about losing Simba and Mufasa, and how he was assuming the throne, and letting the hyenas into the Pride Lands. Nala's tears, which had been falling since she found out about Simba, finally subsided, as her sadness was replaced by fear when the hyenas approached. Hodari could hardly stand to see her like this. He had been by her side all day, but nothing he could do would cheer her up. One of the hyenas approached Hodari, Nala, and Sarifina. He snapped at the cubs. Sarafina pushed her daughter back and growled at the hyena. Hodari slashed him across his muzzle. He recoiled and looked at the cub angrily, but Scar saw him from his perch on the edge of Pride Rock next to Zira and growled, and the hyena backed off. Nala sat down next to Hodari behind her mother's foreleg. She laid her head on his shoulder and continued to cry softly.


	3. hard times

The months that came after that were harsh. The hyenas over hunted, and left little for the lions and other animals. The land and all its inhabitants suffered because Scar thought that he, as king, shouldn't have to lift a paw. Even Zira would have seen what he was doing to the land, if she hadn't been blinded by emotion now more than ever. Scar kept her blinded to the truth by actually taking the time to care for his queen. Even if it was just something small, like the way he would nuzzle her occasionally, or sweet talk her every now and again, or how he would cuddle close to her every night. Despite how he ruled the other lionesses through fear, despite how he let the land wither and die, despite the destruction his inaction caused, Zira had never been happier. She loved him unconditionally, and now that he was actually returning her love, or at least acting like he was, she wasn't asking questions.

The pair had gotten much closer over the time since Mufasa's death. Nala and Hodari had also gotten much closer. They were almost as close as she and Simba once were. Since Simba had supposedly died, Hodari had been the one that was there for her, the one whose shoulder she could cry on, the one she could lean on in times of hardship, the one she could turn to to help her through the rough spots in life, which were frequent since Scar had become king. He and the other lionesses were the only things left in her life that brought her any joy. There was little to be joyous about now.

About a year after Scar became king, Zira had a second son, Nuka. Unfortunately for him, Scar no longer had any use for a son for anything other than an heir, and that position was already filled. So Scar didn't bother to even pretend to show him any affection, and therefore Zira didn't either. Nuka craved his mothers affection so desperately. He would do anything for her, just as she would do anything for Scar. She never showed him any though.

In Hodari's third year, it was time for him to choose a mate, and Nala was the only lioness near his age, so his choice was made for him. Scar ordered Nala into the den with his firstborn son. With his now full mane covering the marking on his head and most of his back, Hodari was nearly a mirror image of his father, save for the scar. He was just as long and thin, possibly more so since there was so little food left for him. He had built up more muscle than his father in his legs though, since he actually went out hunting with Nala or his mother sometimes, while his father did nothing. He was lying on the large rock in the center where the king and queen usually slept. Nala approached him. He didn't even notice that she was there till she started to nuzzle his mane.

He had been lost in thought, but when he felt her warm fur caressing his thick black mane he turned his attention to her, "Nala,"

"Hodari," She smiled at him, albeit somewhat sadly.

Hodari sighed and looked away from her..

"Is something wrong?"

"Nala, why are you here?" He looked back to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you want to be here, or did my father order you to come here?"

"I," She turned her gaze towards the ground, "I don't know. He did order me to come here, but as to whether I want to be here or not..."

"Exactly, Nala, I care for you, and you're a very beautiful young lioness, but I don't love you, and I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do."

"No, it's fine." She looked back to him, "You're not forcing me to do anything I don't want to."

"Really? Then prove that to me." He wrapped a paw around her and pulled her closer, until their lips met. It was pleasurable for them both, but neither felt anything special. A lone tear fell from Nala's eye. He pulled away and wiped it off her cheek, "You see, you always wanted your first kiss to be with Simba didn't you."

"Yes," She admitted, "but Simba is gone, and even if I can never accept his death, it's you I should be with now." She nuzzled him again.

"Nala, that's not true, there are things that you don't understand."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you just yet, but I promise, I will, soon enough."

"What about your father? He'll know somethings wrong if I'm not..."

He cut her off, "Let me worry about my father. I'll figure something out." He smiled weakly.

She hugged him, and they both smiled wider than they had in a long time. Although they wouldn't have been smiling so gleefully had they know that Scar was listening in on their whole exchange. He had a feeling his son would do something like this. He saw it as another sign of weakness. His firstborn son was not fit to be his heir, and neither was Nuka. He would have to choose someone else.

That same year Zira birthed another cub. Scar was hoping this one would be fit to take his place, unfortunately for him, the cub was female, and could not be a king. Vitani didn't receive the love of her parents anymore than Nuka did, but she didn't so desperately crave it like he did either. She managed to get around just fine on her own. Her eldest brother also cared for her when Zira would not.

A few months after Vitani's birth a young cub was found on the edge of the Pride Lands. He was emaciated, on the verge of death, but one of the lionesses brought him back and the pride nursed him back to health. Scar allowed it because he was debating whether to keep him or not. He needed a new heir, and neither of his sons were fit for it. So in the end he decided to see how this cub, Kovu, would turn out. He was very young, and could be easily molded into a suitable king.

When Scar chose Kovu to be his heir, Zira immediately turned her attention to him. Hodari had lost his mother, but he was old enough now to care for himself. He didn't need her anymore, even though he wanted to be loved by her as much as Nuka did. She was gone though, and so He decided that it was as good a time as any, to set his plan into motion. He took Nala and went on a "hunting trip" with her. They went to the west of the Pride Lands, in the direction the sun sets.


	4. The rightful king

Nala and Hodari eventually came to a field with very tall grass, and just beyond that was a place with taller trees and more plants than Nala had ever seen. Hodari told her to wait for him, and she sat down as he went off into the tall trees. Nala waited for a few minutes, and then she saw something that caught her interest. A warthog came into view. She crouched low so as to stay hidden, and she slowly crept along towards the warthog, who was distracted by a beetle. She crept closer, till she was nearly ready to go in for the kill, but the warthog spotted her. He screamed and tried to run off. Nala gave chase. The warthog got stuck in the root of a tree, but before Nala could catch him another lion, a large male with a thick brown mane and golden fur came from nowhere and attacked her. Nala fought fiercely, but the male was stronger and soon got the better of her. He knocked her too the ground and prepared to deliver a killing blow, but as he was about to bring his paw down another caught his. Another male threw him back.

"Now now," Hodari looked down at him, "don't tell me you don't recognize us even after all these years."

Simba looked at him confused, and so did Nala, but the realization of who these two were dawned on Simba soon enough, "Hodari? Then who's...Nala?" His eye widened. Simba stood up as Nala did. They stared at each other for a long while, Simba not quite believing what he was seeing, and Nala still not sure who he was.

"Hodari," She looked to the black maned lion, "what's going on, who is this?"

"Hm?" Hodari looked to her, "Oh yes, I guess I can understand you not recognizing him, he does look much different with a mane doesn't he."

Simba chuckled, "Nala, it's me, Simba."

"Simba?" Nala's head started to spin all of the sudden, when that cleared up she moved a little closer to him, "Is, is it really you?"

"It is." Hodari assured her.

Nala grew a large smile and tackled Simba to the ground. She nuzzled him affectionately and purred like a small kitten.

"Time out time out," Timon walked up to Simba and Nala, "have I missed something here?"

Nala stopped nuzzling Simba and lifted her head up to see Timon, "Who's this?" She asked her friend.

"This is Timon," Simba told her, "and the warthog over there is Pumba." He pointed to him. Then he looked at Timon, "And this is Nala, she's an old friend."

"Okay, and what about him?" Timon pointed to Hodari

The black maned lion pushed Pumba out from under the root of the tree, "My name is Hodari, we've met once before, though I'm not surprised if you don't remember me."

"Hodari huh, nope doesn't ring a bell."

"Understandable, I was only a small cub when we met before."

Simba stood up from the ground with Nala, "So what are you two doing here?"

"Well," She explained, "I thought we were just going hunting."

"As does my father." Hodari looked to Simba, "But I brought us here to bring you back to the Pride Lands, as the rightful king."

Nala's smile grew wider, "He's right, if you're alive then that means you're the king."

"Whoa whoa whoa" Timon interjected again, "king? Someone's gonna have to explain that to me."

Hodari turned back towards the Pride Lands, "I'll explain later, for now, we should get back home."

Simba frowned, "No."

Nala and Hodari's smiles faded. Nala looked at him confused, "Simba, what do you mean? You're the rightful king."

"No, I'm not, Scar is."

"Simba you can't be serious."

"I am, I can't go back there."

"But you have to. Scar told us about what happened in the gorge, we thought you died, you don't know what seeing you will mean to everybody, what it means to me."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't."

"Why?"

"I wish I could tell you."

"Simba," Hodari began, "you don't seem to understand. My father is a tyrant, and he's destroyed the Pride Lands. He's let the hyenas take over, and now there's nothing left for anyone."

"Then why don't you take over?" He challenged.

"Because it's no more my place to rule than it is his."

"It's not my place either, I lost that right a long time ago." Simba started to walk off.

Hodari or Nala would have stopped him, but they were both too dumbstruck to do anything.

"Oookay," Timon was still quite confused, "would someone please explain to me exactly what is going on?"

"Nala," Hodari sighed, "would you fill them in on everything while I talk to Simba."

"Sure," She nodded.

Hodari walked off to see if he could talk some sense into Simba. He caught up to him as he was looking at his reflection in a lake, "Simba,"

The brown maned lion looked away from the water and to his cousin.

"I don't know why you think that you've lost the right to be king, but whatever the reason you need to put it aside for now. Despite what you seem to think you are the rightful king, and even if you don't believe that just yet, we need you. We need you to come back to the Pride Lands and take the throne from Scar, and not just our pride, but the rest of the herds as well. Most of them have been forced to leave, and those that haven't will die if they don't. If that's not enough to persuade, and if you can't do it for me, or even your mother or father, then what about Nala?"

That seemed to get Simba's attention. His head shot up, and his ears and eyes turned towards Hodari.

"She wouldn't admit it before, but she's always thought of you as more than a friend."

"But haven't you two..."

"No," Hodari cut him off, "despite what my father wanted I would not take Nala as a mate because I knew it was still you she wanted."

"Well I can't thank you enough for that."

"Sure you can. Just go back to the Pride Lands and take the throne."

"You drive a hard bargain."

"Hey, if I can ignore such a wonderful young lioness for so long for your sake, then you can challenge Scar for hers."

"But what will everyone think? When they hear what I did."

"What have you done that's so awful?"

"I killed my father."

Hodari was shocked at that statement, "Simba, is that truly what you think happened?"

"It is what happened."

"No, my father killed his brother, and Mufasa's death was in no way your err."

"But in the gorge that day, he was trying to save me."

"And it was my father that led you into that gorge."

Simba looked to the ground thoughtfully, and then his eyes narrowed and he looked back up to Hodari, "Wait, you were with him when he led me into the gorge. How do I know this isn't just a trick to get rid of me for good?"

"If I wanted you dead I would have brought my father here when you were just a cub and had him kill you long ago, and if you recall I saved your life. I could've let the hyenas kill you, and I could've taken Nala as a mate, but I didn't. All because you are the rightful king."

"Alright, I'll go back, but I want to spend some time with Nala first, I want to tell her what really happened."

"Make it quick, we're short on time. I'll go on back, you may join me whenever you're ready, Nala will know the way if you don't." He began to walk past Simba and back towards the Pride Lands.

"Hodari,"

He turned back to his cousin.

"Thank you, for everything."

Hodari smiled and simply nodded, then continued back to the Pride Lands.

* * *

A/N: Not much happened here, but more will be coming soon, and we're almost done with the first movie. So we can get to the second soon. Hopefully, there will be more for me to write about then.


	5. The king has returned

When Hodari returned to the Pride Lands he found his mother in the small den where they used to sleep. She was grooming Kovu, with Vitani and Nuka to her left and right respectively. "Where's Nala?" Zira asked without looking up from Kovu.

"Said she wanted some time alone. She should be returning soon."

She hummed in acceptance.

Hodari was about to say more, then decided he would only be wasting breath. He knew his mother still cared for him, still loved him, but she never showed anything more than disinterest in him anymore. He sighed and walked off. He went to the very top of Pride Rock, where he could often be found lounging. The sun was beginning to set now, so he fell over on his side and watched it do so. Afterwards, he went back into the den to sleep with the others. It was cold that night, and he knew why. It was because he was used to having Nala sleep beside him. He wasn't sure if he loved her or not, but his feelings for her had grown considerably since his father took over the pride. He had grown fond of feeling her warm fur against his side at night, and of her leaning on his shoulder, both literally and metaphorically, when she needed to. He knew however, that Simba was the right one for her. She deserved someone that not only loved her, but someone she loved equally. It took longer than usual, but he managed to get to sleep that night.

When morning came Scar called all the lions and hyenas to Pride Rock, "Sarabi!" He called angrily when they were gathered.

Sarabi came down a line of hyenas with her head held held high. She made her way up from the bottom of the rock to the place where Scar stood. Hodari watched from behind his father, along with his mother, brothers, and sister.

"Yes, Scar." Sarabi kept her head held up high as Scar paced back and forth before her.

"Your hunting parties haven't been bringing back any food." He didn't try to hide the contempt in his voice.

"Because there is none left. The herds have all left."

"No, you're just not looking hard enough."

"There is no food Scar, we have but one choice, we must leave Pride Rock."

"We're not going anywhere."

"Then you have sentenced us to death!"

"So be it."

"You can't do that."

"I am the king I can do whatever I want."

"If you were half the king Mufasa was..."

Scar cut her off by striking her hard across her muzzle, "I am ten times the king Mufasa was!"

Hodari could hardly watch as his aunt hit the ground. Scar had never become violent with any of the lionesses before. He did rule through fear, but he had never actually harmed any of them physically. Fortunately for Hodari, he didn't have to bear through it. Because a loud and mighty roar tore through the gasps from the lionesses, and the snarls and howls from the hyenas. Hodari looked to where it had come from and smiled. Simba walked down to his mother.

"M-Mufasa?" She said, not daring to believe what she was seeing.

"No, it's me mom."

"Simba?" Sarabi smiled, "Is it really you?"

He nodded.

"What took you so long?" Hodari walked away from his mother and siblings and over to his cousin, "And where's Nala." He looked about.

"She's gathering the other lionesses, and we had a lot of catching up to do."

"Hodari," Sarabi looked to him, "is, is this your doing?"

"He's the one who saved me." Simba told her, "And he's the one who brought me back."

Sarabi's smile grew wider, "I knew you weren't like your father. I was right to put my faith in you Hodari." She shut her eyes and groaned as her head fell back down to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Simba nudged her worriedly.

"She's weak." Hodari lifted up her head, "When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know." Sarabi replied, "I've always let the other lionesses eat first, and there's been so little food lately."

"I'll take care of her, you take care of my father." Hodari said to Simba.

He nodded and looked to Scar, who had been too dumbstruck by what had just happened to move. As Simba approached he shook himself out of his reverie, "Simba, you, you're alive?"

"Thanks to Hodari. He saved me all those years ago, and he brought me back to end your reign."

Scar's already long face fell further, "Hodari?" he knew his son didn't approve of his actions, but he never thought that he would outright betray him, obviously, he had underestimated him, "But Simba, you, you don't understand. It's the hyenas, it's their idea, they're the enemy not me."

"It's over Scar, I know what really happened in the gorge. You killed my father, not me. Your time as king, has come to an end."

"Over my cold carcass." Scar growled, and he leaped at Simba.

"Just hold on a little longer Sarabi." Hodari did his best to comfort his aunt, but there was really nothing he could do for her. She was emaciated, and there was simply no way they would be able to get her any form of nourishment in time. It was nothing short of miraculous that she had survived this long, but after Scar knocked her down, she simply didn't have the energy to get back up. It seems that blow had caused the last few weeks to catch up to her.

Sarabi knew it too, but she managed to smile at Hodari none the less, "It's alright, I know that my son is alive, I know that he'll be a good king, I know that you saved him, and I know that I'll be with Mufasa again soon. I can rest easy now."

"But think of Simba, there'll be so much he needs to say to you. Just hang on long enough for him to talk to you, at least."

"I can't, tell him I'm sorry, but I don't know how much longer I'll last."

"You don't need to apologize. I wish there was something I could do for you."

"You saved my son's life, you've done enough for me."

"Is there anything that you'd like to say to him? I'll pass the message along for you."

"Thank you, just tell him that I love him, and that if he ever needs guidance, I'll be watching from the stars."

"I'll let him know." He looked over to Simba fighting with Scar. Scar was pushing him back to the edge of Pride Rock. He didn't want to leave Sarabi, but it looked like Simba needed his help again. So he cast one last glance down at her and ran off to help his cousin.


	6. No good deed will go unpunished

Simba tried to take another step back toward the edge of the rock, but his foot landed on air. He chanced a look back, but that was a mistake. While he was looking the other way Scar lunged at him and pushed him off the edge. Simba clung desperately to the tip of the rock. He tried futilely to dig his claws into it or find something to grab onto, but he continued to slide off. As he was about to fall Hodarie suddenly sprang forward and knocked his father out of the way and off the rock. He grabbed Simba's leg as he slid off the rock, and pulled him back up, "Honestly Simba how many times am I going to have to save your life."

"Hopefully that'll be the last time."

They both looked over the edge and saw Scar. He had landed on a ledge which was far enough down to break his leg, but not enough to kill him. He tried to stand, but couldn't. The hyenas came up to him, "Ah, my friends." He said with a smile.

"Friends?" Shenzi asked mockingly, "I thought he said we were the enemy."

Scar's face contorted with horror.

"That's what I heard." Banzi affirmed.

More of them came up from behind them, and they closed in on Scar.

"Wait, no," He tried to talk to them, "you don't understand," They continued to draw closer.

"I told him the hyenas would be the death of him." Hodari said to Simba. Then they both walked back to Sarabi.

"Mom," Simba nudged her.

Hodari put a paw to her neck. He closed his eyes and sighed, "She's gone Simba, there's no pulse."

Simba looked down at her body sullenly.

"She wanted me to tell you that she loves you, and that if you ever need her, she'll be watching from the stars."

Simba smiled weakly, "What about your mother, where is she?"

"I think I know, but Simba, I must ask, what do you plan on doing now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are the king now, so what will you do with her? She'll remain loyal to Scar, that much I know, so I don't expect you'll let her stay in the pride."

Simba thought it over, "No, I'm sorry, but if she's still a follower of Scar, I have no choice but to banish her."

"I know." Hodari sighed again, "I'll go to her, you gather the rest of the pride." He went off to the smaller den where his mother could usually be found. Surprisingly, there were a few other lionesses there as well. The cubs, Vitani, Nuka, and Kovu, were in the back of the den, behind the adults. Zira was in the front of all of the lionesses.

"Hodari," She said plainly.

"Mother." He didn't meet her eyes, "You know that I'm the one that saved Simba and brought him back?"

"Yes," Her voice betrayed no emotion.

"Then you know that I helped him kill father, and you know that you can't stay here, so don't make this harder then it has to be."

"Don't worry, we'll go peacefully, but don't think this is the last you'll see of us." with that she walked to the back of the den to gather her cubs, and then they all walked off.

Hodari watched them go, and then made his way back to Simba and the others. Simba told everyone about Scars death, he told them that he would be assuming the throne as the rightful king, and he told them that all followers of Scar would be banished to the outlands, and that the hyenas were no longer welcome in the pridelands. Everyone rejoiced as he finished, save for Hodari. Hodari walked up to the top of Pride Rock again as Simba's speech ended. Only Nala noticed him go.

He lay on his side at the very top of the rock again. He stared out to the horizon, but he didn't really see it. He was thinking about all he had done. The more he thought the more his vision became blurred by tears.

"Hodari," Nala slowly approached him, a worried look on her face, "what's wrong?"

"Nala," He replied, "I know, I've done the right thing, and I thought, that I would be able to rest easy with that knowledge, but, if I've done the right thing, and I know that I have, why do I feel this way. Why does everything feel so wrong."

"What do you mean? Simba is the rightful king, and thanks to you he's taken the throne. Now the land, and the pride, and all the herds, can finally recover, and it's all thanks to you."

"Which is why I know what I did was right, but it seems no good deed will go unpunished. Nala, I've lost everything. I knew, what I was getting into when I brought Simba back, but I never imagined it would hurt like this."

Nala wanted to say something, needed to say something, anything, but no words came to her.

"It's all gone, Nala. My family, everything I ever wanted, everything I ever needed, everything I ever dreamed of, all gone."

"What are you talking about?"

"I knew there was not turning back, after I refused you as a mate. That day, I knew that was the end for me, but now, now that it's all, truly over, what do I have left."

"You still have us, me, Simba, the pride."

"Yes, and you're all the best friends I could ever ask for, but you're just that, friends. I've lost my mother, my father, my brothers, my sister, even my aunt, and uncle. Now Simba is the only family I have left, but all I've ever wanted, all I've ever needed, all I've ever dreamed of, was someone to love, and someone to love me. Now they're gone. I had my mother, who I love, and who loved me, but now she's gone. Even after father chose Kovu as his heir, I knew she still loved me, and I still love her, but now she's truly gone. You have Simba now, so I've lost you. Father was incapable of love, but I still loved him and he's gone. My siblings, gone, my family, gone, my life, gone."

"Hodari," She nuzzled his mane, "don't talk like that."

"Why does doing what's right feel this way. This, pain, it's not like anything I've felt before."

"Hodari, you were the one that was there for me when I needed someone, someone to lean on, someone whose shoulder I could cry on, now let me be there for you. You'll be okay, you just need time. I can't imagine how hard this must be on you, but I'm here for you, as is the rest of the pride. You're not alone."

"I know, and it means a lot that I have you and the others, but, for now, I think I just need a little time to myself. I have so many things to think about."

Nala licked his cheek, which managed to get a small smile out of him, and walked back down to the rest of the pride.


	7. Simba's Pride

Days came, and days passed. The land and pride recovered. Hodari stayed in his depressed state for quite a while. He managed to pull himself out of it, for the most part, after about a month, but it wasn't until the birth of Kiara that he returned to his usual self. The birth of Simba and Nala's daughter brought him out of his shell again. He loved her just as much as Simba did, and it didn't take long for her to love him like a father. He finally had someone that he cared for like he cared for Zira, and someone that cared for him as well. He still missed his mother and siblings, but for now Kiara would do well enough. Hodari couldn't have been happier for Simba and Nala when Kiara was born, and they couldn't have been happier that they finally had him back.

Hodari was like another father to Kiara. He was more liberal than Simba though. Simba was very protective of his daughter. He knew that Zira was still out there, and he didn't trust her. Hodari didn't want to believe that his mother would hurt Kiara, even though a part of him knew she wouldn't hesitate. Simba had marked a path throughout the Pride Lands for his daughter, he warned her everyday to be careful and stay away from the outlands, and he always kept a close watch on her, or had Timon and Pumba or Hodari do it if he couldn't.

They watched Kiara grow day by day. The more she grew the more curious she became, about everything. She was always wondering off, asking questions, running around the Pride Lands. One day Hodari was coming down from the top of Pride Rock and heard the tail end of a conversation between Simba and Kiara, "...and stay away from the outlands."

Zazu flew up to them, "Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing murderers, outsiders."

_Well that doesn't sting._ Hodari thought sarcastically.

"Zazu's right, you can't turn your back on them." Simba added.

"Really? How come?" Kiara's curiosity showed again.

"Nevermind," Simba let his daughter run along.

Hodari walked up to them, "She's going to be a great queen one day."

"Yeah," Simba watched her as she ran off, "that curiosity is going to get her into trouble though."

Nala chuckled, "Oh Simba, who does she remind you of?"

"Hm," Simba looked to her, "what? Who?"

"She's just like you were when you were young."

"Exactly, do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?"

She pushed him to the ground, "You mean the dangers you put us in." She nuzzled him affectionately. She let him up and walked away, "She'll be fine." She said as she left.

When she was out of ear shot Simba looked to Timon and Pumba, "Keep an eye on her." He instructed.

They nodded and went off in the same direction as Kiara. Hodari sighed and shook his head, but smiled all the same, then went to visit Rafiki.

After talking to Rafiki for a while Hodari wandered aimlessly around the Pridelands, enjoying the warm rays of sunlight on his fur, the feel of the gentle breeze running through his mane, and the soft earth under his paws. Eventually he spotted Simba with the rest of the pride, and, to his dismay, his mother. It didn't look like they were simply having a friendly conversation either, as if there was such a thing as friendly between those two. He quickly made his way to intervene before things got ugly. When he got closer he could see Kovu and Kiara there as well.

"...Timon, Pumba, great, now that we all know each other, GET OUTTA OUR PRIDELANDS!" Timon shouted at her.

"Your Pridelands?" Zira replied mockingly, "These lands belonged to Scar!"

By this point Hodari was close enough to make his own retort, though they had been too distracted to notice him approach, "If you recall, mother, he showed no hesitation in sentencing us all to death."

"Hodari," her voice still remained lifeless when speaking to him, "if you recall his blood flows through your veins."

"As does yours, which goes to show that there is a part of you that knows all to well that he would've killed us both personally if he hadn't seen us as useful."

For just a split second Hodari saw the logical side of her shine through, the side that knew all he said was true, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come, "You're wrong, and you're the one who killed him as I remember it."

Hodari sighed, it was no use trying to talk sense into her, at least not with Simba around. She was far to stubborn to admit her fault in front of him, alone it was highly unlikely, but with Simba nearby, it was impossible, "So what are you two doing back in the Pridelands anyway?"

"I banished you with the other outsiders," Simba spoke up, "now you and your young cub, get out."

"Oh, haven't you met my son, Kovu. He was hand chosen by Scar, to follow in his paw prints, and become king." Zira moved aside so they could see Kovu.

"You know the penalty for returning to the pridelands."

"But the child does not! However, if you need your pound of flesh," She pushed Kovu forward, "here."

Hodari looked down at Kovu, "Wonderful mother isn't she."

Zira growled at him.

Simba started to turn about, "Take him, and get out."

With that Zira picked up Kovu in her maw, and Simba did the same with Kiara, and they walked off in opposite directions. Hodari lingered for a little while, long enough to hear Kiara and Kovu to whisper their goodbyes to one another, and to gather his thoughts, and then he walked off as well.


	8. A promise made, a promise broken

Hodari didn't go back with Simba and the pride, instead, he went to the outlands. When he got there he ran into Nuka and Vitani. Vitani still saw him as her loving older brother, who always took care of her when their parents would not, but Nuka saw him as the one who stole away Zira's affection, and condemned him to be alone for his lifetime.

"Hodari!" Vitani ran up to him with a smile.

"Hodari." Nuka acknowledged his presence with distaste.

"Vitani, Nuka, it's been awhile."

"Too long." Vitani moved in and out of his legs.

"Not long enough." Nuka refused to look at him.

Nuka's discomfort didn't escape his notice, "Where's mother?"

Nuka nodded towards the giant hollowed termite mound they used as a den.

Hodari made his way towards it. Kovu was asleep on the tree stump inside. The lionesses were lounging around. Zira was up near the top of the mound looking out of a hole in the side towards the pride lands. He cleared his throat audibly to get her attention. She looked over her shoulder, and quickly adopted the emotionless demeanor she still used when talking to him, "Hodari," She greeted him bluntly.

"Mother," He walked up next to her as she went back to staring out towards the pride lands, "why do you insist on continuing this misguided and futile campaign? You know that you're all welcome back in the Pridelands if you'll just put aside your distorted beliefs about Scar, and if Simba disagrees then Nala and I will personally knock some sense into him."

"I will not betray your father."

He wanted to say more, but knew there would be no point, "Then I cannot save you." With that he walked off, back to the pride lands.

As he turned around Zira let her pain and sorrow show. She still loved Hodari, more than anything else, anything but her deceased mate. It hurt her deeply to do this to him, but she had followed Scar for so long, she owed him everything, and she knew no other way of life, No matter the cost, she could not fail him now.

* * *

Days came, weeks passed, and then months, and about a year. They didn't see or hear much of Zira and the outsiders during that time. When Kiara's second birthhday rolled around it was time for her first hunt. She walked down to the bottom of Pride Rock, passed the other lionesses and up to Simba, Nala, and Hodari. Nala nuzzled her, "You'll do fine." she assured her.

"Daddy," Kiara looked to her father, "you have to promise to let me do this on my own."

Simba wanted to say something along the lines of how he just wanted to protect her, but after a quick look from Nala he said, "Alright,"

She rubbed against his mane, and then headed off to begin her hunt. After she, Nala, and Hodari were out of earshot Simba looked to Timon and Pumba, and told them to make sure she didn't get hurt.

* * *

Hodari went to see Rafiki again. He called his name from the base of his tree. Rafiki came swinging down to greet him, "Hodari, how have you been?"

"It's been awhile since I came to see you hasn't it."

"Indeed it has, but no matter, you're here now aren't you. So I believe that Kiara is starting her first hunt today."

"Yes, she's already started it. Have you been keeping in touch with Mufasa? What does he think of his granddaughter?"

"I have, and he told me something very peculiar."

"What would that be?"

"Your brother, Kovu, he thinks that he and Kiara would go well together. I do not think it will work, but he seems to feel rather strongly about it."

"Really? Now that is interesting. My mother has filled his heart with so much hate though, and clouded his mind with falsified stories."

"Yes, and Simba will not approve either, this will not be easy, but I trust Mufasa, and I'm sure that even now you're hatching a plan too."

Hodari smirked, "You know me too well." He looked out passed the tree, and to his great surprise, he spied large pillars of smoke. He gasped, Kiara was out there.

Rafiki turned to see what had startled him, and his eyes widened. They both quickly rushed off to find Kiara.

When they found her they were again surprised. They saw Kovu carrying her out of the river on the edge of the Pridelands. She was unconscious, but as he brought her onto dry land she started to wake up, "Wh- where am I?" She said as she did.

"You're safe, in the Pridelands." Kovu responded.

"The Pridelands? No, no! Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm the one who just saved your life."

"I didn't need saving!"

"Not from where I'm standing."

"Then move down wind!" She started to leave him.

He jumped in front of her.

She changed paths, and again he blocked her. Once more the process was repeated before Kovu said, "What are you doing?"

That didn't mean anything to Rafiki or Hodari, but Kiara seemed to know what it meant, "Kovu?"

He smiled down at her when she realized who he was. The moment was cut short however, when Simba ran up and roared at Kovu. He roared back at him. Nala ran up to Kiara and nuzzled her.

"Daddy," Kiara looked to her father, "how could you break your promise?"

"It's a good thing I did, I almost lost you. No more hunting for you, ever!"

"But I was doing fine, even before Kovu..."

"Kovu?" Simba cut her off and growled at him again, "What are you doing in the Pridelands? You're an outsider."

"I have left the outsiders. I am a rogue, and I humbly ask to join your pride."

"No!"

"Am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit then?"

"Hey, you!" Rafiki had jumped on top of a rock and was now calling everyone's attention, "How dare you save the kings daughter!"

"You saved her?" Simba started to pace back and forth.

Hodari walked out from the tall grass and down to them, "Yes, he did. Clearly we are in his debt."

Zazu flew down from the sky, "And royal protocol demands that all debts be paid, though in this case you might want to make an exception."

"My fathers law, will prevail." Simba stated, "For now I reserve judgment."

Kiara and Kovu smiled at each other. Then they all proceeded to head back to Priderock.


	9. Because I love you

A/N: Meh, I'm not exceptionally proud of this chapter, but hey, at least I got an update out, finally. The next chapter will probably finish up the movies, and yes I will indeed be going beyond them. How long I'll go after the movies are done is unclear, but I will not stop just yet.

* * *

Simba growled at Kovu as he tried to enter the cave with the others. Hodari cast him a sympathetic look as he walked in behind Simba. He didn't immediately lie down, instead he stayed by the entrance, long enough to eavesdrop on the conversation between Kovu and Kiara. "Fine, impress me, we start at dawn." Kiara finished and then headed into the cave with the others. Hodari smiled and found a place to rest.

The next morning when Kovu was to begin teaching Kiara how to be a true feline predator, Hodari watched from a distance. As much as he loved Kiara, he had to admit, what he saw wasn't pretty. Simba had sheltered her too much, and too long. She had never learned to hunt like the other lionesses, and it was painfully clear. Her movements were loud, and not very smooth, she didn't plan her movements, didn't think ahead. Kovu grew up in the Outlands, where every day was eat or be eaten. She couldn't compare to him.

As Kiara pounced, thinking she finally had him, Kovu ducked under her and she flew over him. She hit the ground and rolled onto her back. Kovu stood over her. "You heard me." She said sheepishly.

"Only, a lot." He replied, not putting a sugar coating on it, "You have to feel the earth beneath your paws." He clawed the ground a little, "It doesn't shift or make noise." They saw some birds at the top of a nearby hill, "Watch the master." He crouched low and then sprinted towards the birds. He came over the top of the hill with a roar, and to his surprise, he found Timon.

"Timon?" Kiara came up behind Kovu, "What are you doing here?"

"Kiara," Timon said relieved, "hey, for once, we're not following you. This just happens to be the best smorgasbord in the Pride Lands, but you don't call for a reservation..." He motioned towards the many birds that were also there.

Hodari decided to sneak off after that, if he wanted to know what happened he figured he could interrogate Timon and Pumba later. So he went back to the Outlands. His mother was in the same spot she had been the last time he saw her, looking out towards the Pridelands.

"Mother," He called her attention.

She looked towards him. She didn't use the usual emotionless demeanor she had kept when speaking to him for the past several years. Instead she seemed happy, for the first time since Scar's death, "Hodari," she said cheerfully, "what brings you here?"

"You seem to be in an awfully good mood. Not that I'm complaining, but why is that?"

"No reason." She shrugged.

"Wait, let me guess. Hm, let's see, well I'm sure it has nothing to do with some elaborate plot to overthrow Simba and take over the Pridelands using Kovu." He took note of her slightly annoyed expression, "And I doubt it has anything to do with the fact that he's been getting close to Kiara rather quickly." He chuckled as her smile grew wider, "I'm so glad that I didn't inherit your predictability. Speaking of which, let's see if you saw Mufasa's plan coming." He noticed her face fall rather quickly, "What? You didn't think he'd stay down so easily did you? We keep in touch through Rafiki. It seems that you two have very similar yet conflicting ideas of how things will play out. I won't spoil too much for you, but I think you should know that either way Kovu becomes king sooner or later. Also, either way you can come back to the Pridelands anytime you wish, and I now feel confident that you will eventually." With that he turned and left, leaving Zira with more questions than answers.

When he got back to Pride Rock it was late. The others were already in the den. He made it back just in time to see Simba invite Kovu inside with them. He smiled as he watched them both walk into the den.

When morning came and Hodari woke up he walked out of the den to see Kovu pacing at the edge of Priderock muttering something to himself. He walked up to him and cleared his throat to get his attention. Kovu turned about with a start. "Something troubling you?" Hodari asked.

Kovu hesitated before he said, "Nothing you need to worry about."

"Anything to do with an attempt to kill Simba?

He sighed, "I was sent here-"

Hodari interrupted him, "To kill him and take over the Pridelands."

"How'd you know that?"

"Like I told mother, I'm glad I didn't inherit her predictability. Though it seems that you don't want to take that path now, because you fell in love with Kiara. Am I right?"

"You're good."

"That, or you've just spent too much time with mother and that predictability of hers is rubbing off on you. Either way, my suggestion is to tell Kiara how you feel, and Nala and I can talk to Simba if necessary."

Kovu smiled and looked over Hodari's shoulder to see Kiara leaving the den. He ran up to her, "Kiara I-"

This time Simba cut him off, "Kiara, I don't want you talking with him...I want to talk with him." their faces fell at the first part of that statement and quickly perked back up at the second part.

While Simba walked off with Kovu, Nala came out of the den with her daughter. They both walked up to Hodari.

"Looks like Simba is finally starting to accept Kovu." Nala said as she watched the two walk together.

"Yes, but frankly I have a bad feeling." Hodari responded, "I doubt that my mother will continue to allow things to go this well."

"Whatta you mean?" Kiara asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I know her, and there's nothing she can throw at us that we can't handle."


	10. Can you feel the love tonight

Nala and Hodari sat at the edge of Priderock together. Simba was still out with Kovu, and Kiara was with Timon and Pumba somewhere.

"You're in a particularly good mood today." Nala told him, noticing his extra cheery smile.

Hodari's mane moved with the breeze as he looked out over the Pridelands, "I went to see my mother again yesterday. She'll be coming back soon, even if she doesn't realize it yet. I know you and Simba don't miss her, but I do. She's really not so bad. She cares for Scar so much though." His smile quickly faded, "Life by his side was all she knew for so long, she doesn't know any other way to live. Like you and Simba, you'd do anything for him wouldn't you?"

"Of course."

"Well she'd do anything for Scar. If anything ever happened to Simba you wouldn't stop loving him, you'd keep fighting on his behalf, and that's what she's doing. She hides her pain well, but I can see through it, being so close yet so far from Scar, from her children, it's killing her, and I know what that feels like."

"What do you mean?"

"It's been so cold these last few years."

Nala hadn't the slightest clue what he meant by that.

"Without you sleeping next to me."

"Hodari..."

He cut her off, "Nala, I get my ability to hide pain from her. I remember what I said back when Scar was king, and he wanted you to be my mate, but I was lying. I do love you, everything I've ever done has been for you. I saved Simba because I knew you loved him and not me, I could've let him die, I could've killed him myself, and I could've had everything, I could've had you, I could've been king, I could've had my family, but I didn't, I gave it all away, I saved Simba, I brought him back to take his place as king, I killed my father, and gave up my family, all for you. I regret it all, every day, every breath I wish it could've been different, but I'd do it all again. I'd do everything exactly the same, for you, but now I need you to do something for me. I need you to help me get my family back. Please Nala, it's all that's kept me going for so long, hoping that I would be able to see them again. Please, I need to see them again." Hodari was doing a good job of fighting back the tears that ached to get out.

Nala, however, could not. They streamed down her cheeks as she listened to Hodari's story. When he was finished she started nuzzling his thick mane, "Hodari, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know."

Feeling Nala's tears on his fur was enough to bring his forward, "You know I hate to see you cry." He nuzzled her as well, "Besides, it's not your fault. You have nothing to apologize for." They stopped nuzzling each other and Hodari wiped the tears from Nala's cheeks, "Dry your eyes, we don't want Simba seeing you like this."

She nodded, "I'll get you're family back for you."

"Thank you." He smiled again, just a little. They looked out over the Pridelands again, and they saw Kiara, Timon, and Pumba coming back, carrying a barely conscious Simba. Hodari wiped the tears from his own eyes and they quickly rushed down to the four.

They brought Simba into the den where his injuries were tended to. They were numerous, but none fatal, the only threat to his life was blood loss, as he was bleeding profusely, but it seemed they managed to get him back just in time. He drifted in and out of consciousness for a few hours. Nala was by his side the whole time, as was Kiara. Hodari, Timon, and Pumba were all organizing the rest of the pride to get Simba properly tended to in the most efficient manner possible.

He groaned as he started to become awake and coherent. "Simba?" Nala stood before him as he slowly opened his eyes, "Simba, how are you feeling?"

He blinked a few times. When his vision cleared he saw Nala before him with Kiara behind her. "Like death." He answered her question in as few words as possible, not feeling as though he could muster the energy to say more.

"Simba, what happened?"

"Kovu, ambush." He groaned again.

"Kovu?"

"I shouldn't have trusted him."

Kiara knew that her father was wrong, but she didn't want to say anything about it till he was feeling better. So instead she walked out of the den and left her mother to tend to Simba. She saw Hodari at the edge of Priderock. She went up to him and called his name.

He turned to see her. His good mood was completely gone now, "How is he?"

"He'll be okay, but he said that he shouldn't have trusted Kovu."

Her uncle sighed, "I should've seen this coming. I knew mother wouldn't let things go over so smoothly, but I thought we'd have more time."

"What about Kovu, what's going to happen to him?"

"That's up to Simba, and I do hope he makes the right choice. I'm getting rather tired of pulling his tail out of the fire, but for you, I'll do it anyway." He gave her a reassuring smile.

She returned it, and out of the corner of her eye she noticed something coming towards Priderock. She looked over to see what it was, it was Kovu.

Hodari looked behind him to see the young lion approaching. Kiara ran passed him and up to Kovu. They met at the bottom of Priderock. She immediately started to nuzzle him affectionately. Hodari approached them as well, "Kiara, Kovu,"

"Hodari, you have to do something. You're the only one that daddy will listen to. He'll exile Kovu!" Kiara pleaded with him to help.

"I know." He looked over her shoulder to Kovu, "Go, and Kiara, you too."

"What?"

"Both of you need to go. Come back after I've had a chance to beat some sense into your father's thick skull."

She nodded, and ran off with Kovu. Hodari watched them go, and then went back into the den. If he was ever going to get his family back, it had to be now, and he was determined to get them back, or die trying.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Me so happy! I finished this AND chapter eleven just now. By the way, I assure that Ch.11 if the best one yet. I'm very proud of it. It also has...well, maybe I should just let you find out for yourself. I promise you'll love it! You might hate me though *laughs darkly*


	11. Passing the torch

"Simba," Hodari stepped into the den.

Simba was standing now, and Nala was still by his side. "Hodari, where's Kiara?" He asked his cousin.

"She's gone." He said bluntly.

"Gone?"

"With Kovu."

"Kovu! Whatta you mean she's gone with Kovu!" He took a step towards him.

"I told them to go, and to come back after I had some time to speak with you."

"What! You sent her away with him!"

"I did."

"You're a traitor!"

Nala interjected, "Simba!"

"No!" He growled and continued to move towards Hodari. He lifted his paw and slashed him across the face. Hodari made no attempt to fight back, but when he looked at Simba again he had a deep bloody gash over his left eye, just like his father. "You're following in Scar's pawprints, and I must follow in my father's."

"What are you going to do Simba, exile me?" He said, daring him to do it.

Simba growled, and pounced on Hodari. He kept a paw firmly on his throat, applying a gradually increasing pressure.

Hodari still didn't fight him, "Well," He choked out, "are you going to do it Simba?"

He growled again and pressed harder on Hodari's throat.

Nala was far too stunned by Simba's actions to move.

Hodari narrowed his eyes threateningly at him, "Haven't changed a bit from the small cub who couldn't wait to be king. You're still so nearsighted, so blind, such a coward!" He brought his paw across Simba's face hard, knocking him off. He stood up and rubbed his throat, "Tell me Simba, does the word patricide mean anything to you?"

Simba got up off the ground as well and crouched low, ready for another fight.

"Cause it means a hell of a lot to me." He stepped towards Simba, "I sacrificed everything," He moved towards him still, "and gave it all to you. I've given you everything Simba, everything that you have, everything that I don't, everything that you ever wanted, everything that I ever dreamed of, and this is how you thank me!" He backhanded Simba across his face and quickly pinned him down. He growled, "I've never done a damn thing for myself! You've done nothing for anyone else! I'm not Scar, Simba, and you're sure as hell not Mufasa." He struck him again, "How many times do I have to pull your tail out of the fire!" Blood from Hodari's eye dripped down onto Simba, "How many times do I have to do the things that you should've already done! How many times to I have to give you my eyes and ears because yours are blind and deaf!" He growled again, "How much do I have to sacrifice for you! Tell me Simba!" He was breathing heavily by the end of his tirade. He took a few deep breaths and let Simba up, "Tell me Simba. Tell me, because I don't think I can go on like this any longer."

Simba didn't answer.

So Hodari went back to the entrance to the den, where Nala was watching them. "I need something to stop this bleeding." he held his injured eye. Nala went into the den with him.

Simba stayed outside the den while Nala applied some herbs to Hodari's eye. She disinfected it and stopped the bleeding, but it was too deep to heal properly. There was nothing that could be done to stop the scar from forming.

They didn't speak while she tended to him. Simba came into the den as she finished. He kept his gaze on the ground, "Zazu just told me that the outlanders are coming towards Priderock."

Hodari clenched his eyes shut for a moment, "Then we should go meet them." They walked out of the den, and rallied the rest of the pride to meet Zira and the other outlanders. As They walked it started to rain heavily. They met up with them quickly. Hodari and Zira stepped forward when they did.

She was quick to notice the scar across his eye, but didn't say anything.

"Mother," Hodari began, "it's not too late. You can end all this right now."

"So can you." She responded.

He looked down at the ground, "Simba, it's in your hands now. I've done enough." He walked away from the two groups, and over to the cliff that overlooked the gorge where it all began. This was the same gorge where Scar thrust his brother from the cliff where Hodari now stood, and down to the bottom, to his death. The place where Simba watched his father die, and where he nearly lost his own life. The place where Hodari made the decision to save his cousin, and set the course of the future. He told Nala, that he would do it all again, exactly the same, and he meant it, but he also meant it when he said that he regretted everything about it. Every choice he made from then on, caused him nothing but pain, and he wished it could have been different. He regretted every one of those choices, even though he knew they were all the right choice, and even though, when looking back, he was proud of them and he knew that he wouldn't change any one of them for the world.

Vitani and Nala were the only ones to notice him. The others, even Zira and Simba, were all to distracted to pay attention.

"Simba," Zira looked to him with a wicked smile, "you heard him, it's in your hands now."

"I won't give up the Pridelands." He told her plainly.

"Then we'll take them!"

Hodari heard the growls and snarls behind him, the slashes and bites, the cries and howls. He clenched shut his eyes again. When he opened them he looked down at the massive drop before him, and he thought, _looks like I'm passing the torch to you Kovu, take care of Kiara for me._

* * *

A/N: I'm on a roll! I just finished Ch.12! Which is why I'm posting again so soon. I'm already working on 13 too. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and if you hate me for leaving you hanging with that ending, GOOD! That was my intention.


	12. Reflecting

_So cold. _Hodari felt the rain batter his mane as he stared down to the bottom of the gorge. It matted down his fur, and covered the trail of tears that left his eyes. _So dark._ The clouds were thick and the rain heavy. The sun was hardly able to get through. _For so long._ He had waited for so long, hoping that one day all the pain would end. One way or another it was going end, right here, where it all began. Fate was never one to pass up a chance to show irony, no matter how cruel. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two figures running across a long dead tree that spanned the gorge. He looked over to them, and despite his vision being blurred by cold rain and warm tears, he could tell that it was Kiara and Kovu.

The two jumped into the middle of the fighting lions and Kovu roared to call their attention. "Kovu!" Zira yelled, "What are you doing! Get out of the way!"

"I won't let you hurt Kiara, or Simba!" Kovu retorted.

"Kiara, step aside." Simba instructed his daughter.

"No," She fully intended to stand by Kovu, "daddy, this has to stop."

"Kiara, they-"

She cut off Simba, "They? What about us? What difference do you see? We're fighting for the same thing, there's no difference between us. We're all fighting for the Pridelands, for what we think is right, for the ones we love."

"Enough!" Zira wouldn't be persuaded to stand down so easily, "Vitani!" She motioned towards Kiara.

"No, mother," Vitani wasn't so blinded by emotion as her mother, "Kiara's right." She walked passed Kovu and stood with Kiara.

"V-Vitani?"

The rest of the Outlanders walked over to stand with Kiara as well.

"What? Where are you going?" Zira watched as they all left her at once.

"It's over Zira." Nala thought of everything Hodari had said to her, and with it all in mind she couldn't be angry with Zira, because she knew she would've done the same thing for Simba.

"No! It's not over!" She leaped towards Simba, but Kiara tackled her from the side. They rolled along the ground and passed Hodari, off the cliff on which he stood.

They rolled down the side of the cliff till Kiara landed on a ledge, and Zira went over the ledge. She dug her claws into the stone as best she could and held on. Kiara looked over the edge at her and held out her paw, "Zira, let me help you."

She swiped at her, fully prepared to die for Scar. Kiara held out her paw again, "Zira!"

She started to slip. She looked down at the long drop, and then back up to Kiara. As she did so she saw Hodari, Kovu, and Vitani. All gazing down at her, hanging precariously off the ledge. She saw the scar over Hodari's eye, and thought of her deceased mate.

_The water rushed around her. The current was so strong. It was quickly sweeping her away. She couldn't fight it. Hard as she tried she couldn't fight it. The water filled her lungs as she tired herself out and found it increasingly difficult to stay afloat. She tried to breath but only let in more water instead of air. She sunk below the surface of the water as the water continued to flow into her lungs. Everything started to get dark. She started to black out. She couldn't do anything to stop it. It all went dark. _

_When she could see again she wasn't in the water any more, but she was surprised to find that she was alive. She could tell because she could still feel the cold water in her fur, the hard ground beneath her, and the bright sun stinging her eyes. She blinked a few times to get them adjusted to the sun again. She saw someone standing over her. She tried to speak but coughed up water._

"_You're awake. How do you feel?" The one standing over her said, from it's voice she could tell it was a male, and it seemed to be a cub, about the same age as her._

_She continued to cough up water for a little while. When she felt she could talk she said, "Not bad, all things considered. Where am I?"_

"_You're safe, in the Pridelands."_

_She stood up from the ground, and without the sun in her eyes she was able to see him clearly, "Who are you?"_

"_The one who pulled you out of the river. My name's Taka, but everyone calls me Scar." He pointed to the scar over his left eye._

"_How'd you get that?" She tilted her head curiously._

"_Run in with a water buffalo. So what about you, what's your name?"_

"_Zira. Thanks for saving me by the way."_

"_So where are you from?"_

"_Nowhere near here. The river must have carried me away. I know all the lands that neighbor my home, and I've never heard of the Pridelands."_

_She looked passed him and saw the vast expanse of grassland. She walked to the mouth of the small cave they were in, and her jaw dropped, "Wow, it's beautiful."_

"_What's your home like?" Scar sat down next to her._

"_Nothing like this."_

"_Well you can always stay, or we can help you find your way back home, your choice." He shrugged._

_She pondered the question for some time after that, but with each passing day she felt more and more like this was her proper home. It was so much more lush and green than what she was used to. There were so many more animals running around, and the lions were much more peaceful. In her old home there was always so much fighting. _

_She also became increasingly attached to Scar, at first she figured it was just because he was the one who saved her life, and it was, but as time passed it became less and less about that. As that feeling faded she started to genuinely care for him, she grew to truly love him. _


	13. Into the Night

Zira grabbed Kiara's paw, and with her help she was able to pull herself onto the ledge. Zira looked over the edge at the long and most certainly fatal drop. Simba and Hodari quickly slid down the side of the cliff to the two. Simba checked to ensure that his daughter was alright. Hodari, ensuring that he stood between Simba and Zira, started to nuzzle his mother, "I thought I was going to lose you for good."

She returned the affectionate gesture, "I was prepared to die for Scar, but I couldn't put you through that."

"I lost you once, I couldn't live through that again."

"I'm sorry, Hodari."

"Just come pack to the Pridelands, and we'll call it even."

"Hodari," Simba called his attention.

Hodari interrupted him, "I know Simba, you're sorry, about everything, but I don't want an apology. I just want my family."

"We should get back to Priderock, all of us." Simba was reluctant to accept Zira back into the pride, but after everything that Hodari had done for him, it seemed the least he could do.

The four climbed up the slope and back up to the rest of the pride. They all proceeded back to Priderock. While the rest of the pride went into the large den, Hodari, Zira, and Vitani all went to the smaller den where Hodari spent much of his childhood along side both of his parents.

When they were there Vitani voiced the thing that had been on her mind while they were walking in silence, "Hodari, when we were fighting, and you were at the edge of that cliff, what were you doing?"

"Waiting," He replied halfheartedly.

"Waiting for what?"

"I was waiting to see you again, so that I could finally be at peace, and I was hoping that Kovu and Kiara would make it in time to talk some sense into everyone. Which fortunately, they did."

"What if they didn't?"

"Then the answer to the question you're getting at would be yes, if they didn't arrive in time, it would mean that I would have lost you both, no matter who came out as the victor. Mother, you said that you were fully prepared to die for Scar, well, I was fully prepared to die for you. If I had lost you, then yes, I would have done it. I would have ended it all, all the pain, all the regret, the loneliness, the anger, the agony and misery."

Zira's jaw dropped. When she had come out of her stunned state enough to move she stood next to her son, "Hodari, surely you don't mean that. You wouldn't really have..." She didn't want to continue.

"Mother, you don't know what it's been like. When I killed father, I lost everyone I had ever loved. I don't know which was worse frankly, not seeing you, but hoping you'd come back, or seeing Nala everyday, but knowing I'd never have her back. I refused her as a mate, but truthfully I had never been happier than I was with her sleeping by my side. It made me understand why you followed Scar with such devotion. Even with all the death and destruction surrounding me, I didn't care, not as long as I had her. I knew the feeling wasn't mutual though. I knew it was still Simba she loved, so I kept my distance as best I could. It was futile though, the harder I tried to suppress my feelings for her, the stronger they got, and when I took her to Simba, she was so happy. I hadn't seen her like that in so long, I thought I would have been happy for her, but all I felt was pain. Such intense pain, because I knew that I would never be so close to her again. Then I killed father, and I lost you too. I didn't think I could make it through that, I still don't know how I did it. Every night, and for the longest time, I would go to the top of Priderock, not to stargaze though. It was always the same, I would go to the edge, look at the drop below me, and I would think about Simba, and the rest of the pride, I knew he wasn't ready to take the mantle of King, not by himself anyway. So I would drop down onto the rock, and I would think of you, and I would pray to every god and great king I could think of to bring you back. As I lie there waiting for you to return, warm tears would blur my vision. I tried not to let them escape. I couldn't let Simba or Nala see me in such a state. So I fought back as many as I could, till I fell asleep from the strain. I always wished that I wouldn't wake up, that I wouldn't have to do it again the next night, that I wouldn't have to see Nala so close to me, yet just out of reach, ever again, that I wouldn't have to come back to this cave and see it empty." The entire time he spoke, despite what he was saying, he had a smile on his face.

Zira and Vitani were completely speechless. "Hodari," Nala's voice came from the front of the small cave. Her head was hung low, and her ears pressed against her head.

They all turned to see her. Hodari's smile quickly faded when he heard her voice, "Nala," He wondered how much she heard, but couldn't seem to get the words out to ask.

"Simba wanted me to tell you that you are all welcome in the den with the rest of us, but, can I speak with you, Hodari?"

He hesitated, but couldn't turn her down, "Of course." He left Zira and Vitani in the small den and walked off with Nala.


	14. Something for you

Nala and Hodari walked in silence. They made their way down to the bottom of Priderock and far enough away that they knew they wouldn't be overheard. Nala sat down in the grass, staring down at her paws. Hodari sat next to her looking up at the stars. They were both silent for awhile. Eventually Nala spoke, "I guess saying I'm sorry again doesn't quite suffice."

Hodari sighed, "How much did you hear?" He finally managed to ask.

"Everything, even the part about when we were fighting earlier."

"You weren't supposed to hear any of it. I guess it was bound to come into the light sooner or later though."

"Why did you never tell me, or anyone? No one should have to suffer through what you did, especially on their own."

"The same reason for everything I've ever done, the same reason I'm still here today, I did it for you, and for the pride."

"Do you ever wonder what it would've been like if you hadn't saved Simba, or hadn't brought him back?"

"I should say no, but I'd be lying. I do wonder, all the time. I never would have lost my family, I would've been king, hell, Simba would never have been able to rule without us by his side. Honestly, has he ever made a move without consulting one of us?. The land and pride would've been brought back to their former glory one way or another, and most importantly I would've had you by my side."

"Yeah, and no Simba has never made a move unless at least one of us approved it, which is probably for the better. I hate to say it, but he wouldn't be much of a king if it wasn't for you. To be completely honest I've wondered about it too. I mean you were so close to having everything, and you threw it all away. It wasn't for the good of the pride or the land, because you would've made a better king than Simba. Did you really do it all for me? Just because you knew that I loved Simba more than you, you gave up everything and gave it all to us, and not only that but you suffered through all of that pain, pain that I can't even begin to fathom, because you knew that we still needed you. If I hadn't witnessed it all first hand I would never believe someone could be so selfless. Hodari, I don't want to ask any more of you, but there's one thing that I still want you to do for me."

"What?"

" I want you to stop."

Hodari looked confused and curious, "Stop what?"

"Stop being so selfless. Do something for yourself. Do anything for yourself! I don't want you to go through anything like that again Hodari." Tears started to drip from her eyes. "I want you to be happy, gods know that after the hell you went through on my behalf you deserve a little happiness." She shook with each sob. "I want to make it up to you, I do, but I don't know if I can. With everything you've done for me, I don't know if I can be like you. I don't know if anyone can." She smiled weakly, "Ironic isn't it? That someone like Scar, could father someone like you." She looked up at him through her wet eyes, and placed a paw on his left cheek, "You look just like him you know." She sniffled, "Maybe the gods are offering him redemption through you. Maybe looking down on you he's learned something."

"You know I hate seeing you cry." He wiped away her tears again, "Please, don't try to make anything up to me. Seeing you happy is the only reward I need."

"You just can't help it, can you? Even now you're still thinking of what's best for me."

He smirked, "Sorry, I guess-" He was going to say more, but Nala cut him off when she pressed her lips firmly against his. When they broke apart Hodari was shocked, but that was only the second time he had kissed her, and though he told himself that he felt nothing special the first time, it was undeniable now, "Nala-" This time she cut him off by tackling him to the ground and giving him a longer kiss. Hodari's mind screamed at him to end this now, but he couldn't bring his muscles to work.

"Hodari," She started nuzzling him when she broke away, "please, let me do something for you now, just once let me do something for you. I know the logical part of you is telling you not to take this any further, but you know how long you've wanted this." she stared down at him as she moved her tail between his hind legs.

Hodari gasped as he felt her caress him with her tail, "Nala...no, no, Nala, don't." He was hoping that she would end this now, because he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew that despite Nala's good intentions, no good would come of this for either of them. She was right though, he had wanted this for so long, even if it was just once, he wanted to be close to her.

She knew what she was doing was stupid, but much like Hodari, a more primal part of her was quickly taking control of her body. She knew that there were only two things that Hodari had ever wanted for himself, one was his family, the other was her. Now that she knew what kind of hell he had put himself through on her behalf, she wanted to do anything she could to see him happy. He had his family back now, so that only left one thing that she could give him. With her tail she felt how badly he wanted this, "Come on Hodari, stop fighting. This should've happened a long time ago anyway." She kissed him again.

Hodari's mind was still crying out to him to end it, but he had completely lost control of his body. He wrapped his forepaws around her neck and pulled her closer. He deepened the kiss and heard a satisfied moan from Nala. They broke apart again and Hodari pulled her closer still. He started to nuzzle her as she did him, and he whispered, "I love you, Nala."


	15. Did you miss me?

Hodari, for the first time in a long time, fell asleep with a smile on his face. He wasn't cold, even though he was outside, and he woke up to see Nala pressed against his chest. Her breathing was in time with his. It had been too long since he'd been able to watch her sleep. Still though, the others would be worried if they didn't return soon. He very gently rubbed his mane against her head and neck. She purred as she felt his touch and slowly started to awaken. As her eyes opened she turned her head toward Hodari, "You always used to wake me like that. I kinda missed it." She buried her face in his plush mane.

"I must say it's good to hear that morning purr of yours again."

"You know, I'd forgotten how much you helped me get through those hard times under Scars rule. Simba's still that same little cub he's always been. Don't get me wrong, I do love him for it, but he's never been very good at romance. Also, don't tell him I said any of this, but you're much better at pleasing a lioness. You sure that was your first time?"

He couldn't help but smirk, "That'll be my little secret. Speaking of Simba though, you know he's going to kill me, right?"

She chuckled, "He won't kill you. Still though, I think it's best we try not to let this change anything."

"Agreed, but now that I have both you and my family back, I think I could die happy."

"I'm glad to hear your finally happy, but we still need you. You don't really think Simba could rule on his own do you?"

"Gods no, but I'm stepping down as his advisor anyway. I think it's time to pass the torch to Kovu."

"You think Kovu can handle that?"

"If he can't Kiara can."

She smirked now, "Behind every great king there's a greater queen."

"I hate to let you go, but we really need to get back to the pride."

She kissed him one last time, and they headed back to Priderock.

While they were on their way home, Simba had awoken to find that Nala still wasn't next to him. He went to the smaller den where Zira and Vitani still rested. As he approached he saw Zira sitting at the front looking out over the grassland. She looked depressed and guilty. He cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked towards him, "Simba,"

"Zira, do you know where Nala is? I sent her out here last night to invite you three into the den with the rest of us."

"They haven't returned yet? She left with Hodari last night after you sent her out here. I thought they were both in the den with you."

Simba and Zira both began to worry about the pair, but luckily Nala and Hodari showed up before they could start panicking. Zira saw them first as they approached, "Hodari, where have you been?"

Simba turned around to see them as well, "Nala, you never came back last night."

"Sorry," She told him, "did you miss me?"

"She was with me." Hodari explained, "I needed the comfort of an old friend."

"Is something wrong?" Simba asked his cousin.

"Don't worry, I'm fine now."

Simba wasn't quite satisfied with that, but didn't press further, "Alright, but let me know if you need anything." With that he and Nala walked off.

Hodari watched them go. Zira called his attention when they were gone, "Hodari, what were you and Nala doing all night?"

"Nothing much. She heard what I said to you and wanted to talk about it." He assured her.

"Really? Well, that's a relief, because her scent is very strong on you. It made me think that you two had done something more, intimate." Her expression denoted that she wouldn't be so easily fooled.

He groaned, "Damn, I didn't think I could get it by you. Fortunately Simba doesn't seem quite so observant though."

"Hodari, you know he's bound to find out eventually, and that can't end well for anyone."

"I know, I just couldn't help myself. Nala felt so guilty after hearing everything I said, she said she wanted to make it up to me, and she knew that all I wanted was to be close to her, even if it was only once. I wish to hell that I could've stopped it, but I lost control." He smiled, "Just like you and father. I was blinded by emotion. I knew it was stupid, I wanted to stop it, but I couldn't. She's the only one that could do something like that to me."

"Your right, that is just like me. I saw what your father did, to the land, to the pride. I knew what was right, but I couldn't do it. I never let it show, but I've always been proud of you for what you did. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay with you, and forget Scar, but I couldn't. I tried, I really did, but no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't bring myself to leave him."

"I know you tried, and I know why you couldn't do it. I'm more looked up to than Simba in the pride, even among the herds. I've only become more respected and revered since Scar's death, but despite that, I couldn't have done it either. Anything I've done to earn such respect, has all been for Nala."

"Have you thought about what you'll do when Simba does find out?"

"Hopefully we'll be able to reason with him. He can't rule the Pridelands without me, so maybe he'll listen, and Nala still loves him, with any luck he'll be able to see that. No matter what happens he's bound to give me worse than a scar this time, but I just hope he doesn't blame Nala."

"He's the one that gave you that scar?"

"Yeah, I think I gave him a bit of an emotional scar though, so we're calling it even."

"Maybe you should tell him what happened. He might not take it as hard if he finds out from one of you."

"Maybe, but I'll leave that decision up to Nala."


	16. Unworthy

A/N: Very short chapter I know, and not that exciting if you ask me. It sets up a good starting point for the next one though.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed with little of interest happening. Zira and Vitani spent most of their time with Hodari and away from the rest of the pride. They slowly started to mingle more and more with the other lionesses though. Things were going quite smoothly since the Outlanders had rejoined the Pridelands. Most importantly Nala and Hodari had kept their agreement to not let things change between them. Things were actually much improved for both of them. Nala had gotten even closer to Simba than before, and she had been spending more time with Kiara as well. Hodari had completely shed his mental shell for the first time in, well for the first time ever actually. No one had seen this side of him before. They thought he had put up his mental barrier around the time his father took over the Pridelands, but now they could see that he had it long before then. As far back as any of them could remember, he had never been so social or playful, or happy. He spent a lot of time around Kovu as well as his mother and sister. He had indeed stepped down as Simba's adviser, but he was still helping Kovu get used to taking his place. Things were going well for everyone. Hodari didn't like it. He couldn't think of any other time that things had gone this well for him, and he didn't like it because he knew it wouldn't last. Of course, as luck would have it, he was right.

He was in the main den one day along with Simba, Nala, Zira, and Rafiki. Rafiki was there for Nala. She had been feeling very drained lately, didn't seem to have much energy. Simba didn't think much of it, it didn't seem to be too serious. Of course, Hodari, Nala, and Zira all had a pretty good idea of what was wrong. Rafiki didn't need to spend much time with her to find out what the problem was. He did anyway though. He figured everything out after a few minutes, but spent an extra half hour making sure that he was right. When he had convinced himself beyond a shadow of a doubt that his original assessment was true, He leaned on his staff and looked to Nala, who would not return his gaze, "You already know, don't you?"

Nala sighed, "I figured as much."

Simba was the only one who didn't already know, "What's wrong? Is it anything serious?"

"No," Rafiki paused, "and yes." He placed a hand on Nala's shoulder, "Would you like to tell him, or should I?"

"I will." She replied, "You might want to stick around though. We're probably going to need you still."

Simba leaned in close to Nala, "What is it?"

"Simba, you remember about three weeks ago when you first let the outlanders rejoin the pride?"

"Of course. What does that have to do with anything though?"

"Recall that the next morning you were wondering where I was, and I told you that I was talking with Hodari." She hesitated, "Well we were doing more than just talking."

It wasn't that Simba was that oblivious, it's just that he didn't want to believe what he had just been told, "What?" He looked to Rafiki, begging him to say something that would prove wrong what he was thinking.

Unfortunately, Rafiki only confirmed his fears, "She's pregnant Simba."

Simba's face deadpanned. His head jerked towards Hodari, who was looking at the ground, "Hodari, I-I don't understand. Why, how could you do this?"

Nala answered for him, "Don't blame him Simba, he was the one trying to stop it."

That certainly didn't make him feel better.

Hodari wished she hadn't said that, "Poor choice of words Nala. Simba I know this will be easier said than done right now, but just calm down long enough for us to explain."

Simba, as predicted, went quickly from denial to yet another fit of blind rage. He rushed at Hodari with impressive speed, and Hodari made no attempt to stop Simba from slamming him against the stone wall and pinning him by his throat. "How could you do this to me Hodari! I trusted you!"

Hodari managed to force Simba's paws down and away from his throat enough that he could speak, "I was hoping we could settle this peacefully, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I suppose I'm at least partially to blame for that though. I always knew you were sheltering Kiara too much, but I never realized that I was doing the same to you." The confusion that seeped it's way into Simba's enraged features didn't escape his notice, "I thought Mufasa's death would be enough to instill at least a shred of common sense into your thick head, but apparently not. Maybe I should've just let the hyenas kill you. Might've turned out better for everyone. Gods know I'd make a better king, you've never been fit for that title. For the sake of your short attention span I'll bring this back to the issue at hand though. I let you live because I knew that despite how I felt about Nala, she only wanted you. I let you be king so that she could be queen. I gave you step-by-step instructions on how to restore the Pridelands after Scar's death so that she could truly call this place home again. What have you ever done to earn anything that you have today? I've handed it all to you on a silver platter, granted none of it was actually for you, but nonetheless you don't deserve any of it. You say you love Nala for example, and I don't doubt the truth behind that, but what have you done to show it? I've given her my life, what about you?"

Simba worked his jaw soundlessly.

"To clarify Simba, I am by no means trying to attack your relationship with Nala. I'm only stating facts, and I'm only doing that to help you both. You honestly have done nothing to earn anything I've given you. You're relationship with Nala is based on lies. Aside from this she's always been honest with you, but you know as well as I do that since the very beginning you've done nothing but lie, cheat, and steal. I'm also largely to blame for that of course, I was always the one covering for you. I kept telling myself that one day you'd come clean, that one day you'd end this deceptive cycle, but you never did. So now you've forced me to set things in motion. You two have a lot to talk about tonight, and if you need a good place to start, try the beginning. The very first date you had after returning to the Pridelands. Assuming of course you remember it. I wouldn't be too surprised if you didn't, after all everything you did that night was my idea." He pushed Simba off of him and walked out of the den. Zira and Rafiki took the hint and followed.


	17. In my eyes

Hodari, walked back to the smaller den that he tended to reside in with his mother and sister, in complete silence. Zira and Rafiki followed, also not making a sound. When they arrived, Hodari stepped into the center and dropped down onto his stomach. Zira waited for him to say something, but when he didn't she took the initiative, "Hodari, what you said to Simba, don't you think-"

He cut her off, "Yes, I know. It was excessive, and while not entirely false, not entirely true. It was a necessary evil though."

"How so?" She sat down next to him.

He sighed lightly, "I said he was not fit to be king, and frankly I don't think he is, but nor do I think I am. We work well together, we balance each other out, but alone neither of us is truly capable of being a king. I did let him become king for Nala's sake, at least at first, but he's actually more fit for the title than I am. I needed to be harsh to get through to him at the moment. He does have every right to be upset, livid even, but that doesn't mean it will be beneficial to anyone."

"It's more than understandable." Zira ran a paw lightly across his mane.

"That's why we balance each other out so well though. Simba thinks with his heart, he does what he feels to be the noble action, but emotions can easily cloud his judgment. I think with logic and observation, I do what seems most practical and efficient, but I have a limited comprehension of morals. When Simba becomes too emotional to make tough decisions, I can guide him, and when I can't see the moral or emotional impact of a decision, he can show me. Together we make a good king, but not alone."

Rafiki stepped up beside him, "That's true enough, but was it necessary to mention his relationship with Nala."

He gave an amused smile, "Okay, I admit my emotions did play a part in that. I've always been a bit jealous that she favors Simba, but I would never hold it against either of them. I've always been the one keeping him from making his own sacrifices for her, and I don't regret that. He would gladly give up just as much as I have and more to see her smile if I would let him. He hasn't actually been deceiving anyone to earn her affection, it's just the opposite in fact. Every time he's tried to go out of his way for her, I stopped him and did it in his place, always promising that she didn't need to know I was even involved. I told her though, I was always honest with her about that, everything was Simba's idea, I just took the liberty of setting it up so he could focus on the Pridelands."

Hodari paused and raised a brow, "Well, aside from their first date after he returned. That was true, all of that was my idea. Simba had been away for so long, he just didn't know what to say or do anymore. I showed him a place filled with Impala Lilies that he could take her to, she always loved those. I also told him not to worry too much about what he should say, and that it would be better to just let her have some time to get everything troubling her off her chest. There was a lot that had been troubling her in his absence, that was true for all of us really. Even that she found out was more me than Simba eventually, but she was understanding about everything."

"So basically you were bluffing." Rafiki nodded.

"Yes, there was no conviction behind my words really, but he couldn't see that. I just needed something that would shake him enough to force him back to his senses. I imagine she's telling him everything I just told you. She'll let me know once she's done. This isn't the first time we've had to use something like this actually. The reason for it is obviously a first, and a bit more personal than before, but giving Simba a jolt to calm him down and talking to him separately has worked well in the past. She'll calm his emotions, and then I can appeal to his reason. It's never failed before, and in that way I suppose one might say that he's gullible, but it's the reason he's more fit for the title of king than I am. His tendency to quickly become emotional makes him relate-able, perhaps even a role-model. He's a king that can earn the loyalty and respect of his people. If I were to speak to the rest of the Pridelands in the same way that I speak to you now, do you really think they would find comfort in having me as a king?"

Rafiki started to reply, but then seemed to become lost in his thoughts.

"Exactly," Hodari recalled his attention, "My personality is much to detached to be a figure-head. I work best from the shadows, providing guidance while remaining unseen. If I am reason, then Simba is hope, and hope is what people need to look to in times of hardship, not reason." He felt Zira nuzzle his mane and wrap a paw around him.

Tears leaked from her eyes and her body shook with silent sobs, but her smile could not have grown larger, "Hodari," She held him tightly as she affectionately rubbed against his black mane, "I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I love you. My son, I'm sorry for everything that I've never been, for every time that I wasn't there, and for everything I haven't said, but I'm so proud of you. I should've been there," She wrapped another paw around him and held him closer, "I should've always been there for you. No mother could ever dream of a more perfect son, I just wish I had seen it sooner, I wish I had been the mother you deserved." She unknowingly tightened her hold, "If only Nuka were here, I owe him a great debt as well."

"Don't worry." He started to stand, "Whether you can see it or not, you're exactly the mother I needed." He turned back towards the mouth of the den, "How did it go?"

Nala sat stoic and still at the front of the den, "Exactly the way you think it did. How do you plan on getting through to him?"

"Exactly the way you think I do." For once he did nothing to change her sullen eyes.

As he walked by they both whispered the same words, "I'm sorry."

Her claws scraped across the stone as she resisted the urge to stop him. She took a deep breath to calm her mind and body.

"Nala," Zira said her name with unease.

"Hm?" She looked over to the older lioness.

"I don't want to ask, but I just need to know. Right from the start you were ready to welcome back the others and myself. I thought you were just trying to be nice, maybe for Hodari's sake, but..." She paused when Nala started to laugh.

At first just a chuckle, then she lost it and it became uproarious, "Zira," She spoke when she started to calm down, "All this time and you still can't see it." She delved briefly into another uncontrollable fit of laughter. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She forced her laughter to subside, "It's just so funny sometimes." She turned about to look to the horizon, "It's amazing how different the exact same things look through different eyes. What one of us sees can be so different from what another one sees, and yet we're looking at the exact same thing." She looked over her shoulder towards Zira again, "I know what you want to ask. You want to ask why I trust you. To me it's just unthinkable that I wouldn't trust you though. I just can't understand, and I love it."

Zira looked to Rafiki, but he only shrugged.

"You know what." Nala looked up to the stars, "Now that I think about it. Maybe it's better this way after all." She placed a paw over her belly. With a deep breath she started to walk off, "Zira, even if you can't see it, you're exactly the Mother he needs, don't ever forget that." With that she continued off and out of sight.


	18. Favorite Nephew

Hodari approached Simba in the open field. He didn't need to announce his presence. Simba spoke without looking back to him, "I know what you're going to say."

Hodari remained silent and sat behind him, a few feet between them.

"You want me to hate you right? You want me to put all my anger on you, and then you'll leave and take that hatred with you. You'll shoulder it all so she doesn't have to." He dug his claws into the dirt, "How can I hate you though? I need to be angry. I need to hate you, because I love her, and you'll accept it, because you love her. So how can I hate someone who would protect her with his life and more." His tears matted down his fur.

"Simba," Hodari was cut off by his cousin.

He started to pace back and forth stomping the ground hard in an attempt to vent his rage, "I need to be angry! I need to hate someone! I can't hate her though because I love her, and I can't hate you because you love her! So what am I supposed to do! Who am I supposed to hate!" He looked at Hodari for an answer, but for once, he didn't have one.

Hodari couldn't come up with a response. He truly had no idea what to say, or what to do. Simba was absolutely right about his intentions. He wanted to focus all of Simba's hatred on himself so that he could leave and take that hatred with him. That way Nala wouldn't have to bear it, and Simba could still love her just the same. He didn't anticipate Simba's response though. It might have been the first time in his life that he was so truly lost.

"Maybe you should hate yourself for not being good enough." From the grass another approached.

"Mother?" Hodari looked back with surprise, there was another unanticipated event.

"Hodari, you should go back. I need to speak with Simba privately." Although she spoke to her son she kept her gaze firmly on Simba.

Hodari simply didn't know what to do. So he trusted his mother and did as she had instructed.

Simba squared himself before Zira, "Myself?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Of course. Obviously you weren't good enough for her. So she found someone better." She started to strut around him, "Maybe you weren't good-looking enough. Maybe you weren't smart enough. Maybe you just didn't quite satisfy her like he did." She didn't attempt to stop it as his paw hit hard across the side of her face.

He wanted to scream at her, but his voice had left him. Even his growls came out as no more than sobs.

She remained prone on the ground where she'd been knocked back to, "What's the matter Simba? All I said were the things you'd already told yourself." She started to push her head off the ground, "Feels like your heart is trying to claw its way out of your chest doesn't it?" She shifted herself onto her belly, pressing a paw against her chest and lifting her head up.

"Why are you here?" He managed to choke out a few words.

"Because I finally realize what it is they see, what they've always seen. I understand now. I know what they see in me, in us." She looked over at Simba.

"What?"

"We're exactly the same, you and I. That's why Nala trusts me. She can't help but trust me because she trusts you, and I'm exactly the same as you are. You and I are exactly the same because we both think with our hearts. Everything we do is based on our emotions. We don't think about what we're doing, we just do it."

"I am nothing like you! You followed Scar and tried to take over the Pridelands in his name!"

"I loved him!" She leaped toward him and met his gaze with her own, hardly an inch between them, "Of course I tried to take the Pridelands for him! I did everything for him!" She turned about and clawed the dirt as she stepped away from him, "Just like you do everything for Nala. You didn't let me rejoin the pride because you've forgiven me, you're not capable of that." She dropped down in the grass and stared skyward, "I didn't choose to rejoin the pride because I've forgiven you, because I'm not capable of it either. I can't forgive you, because I need someone to hate too!" She laid her head on her forepaws, "Scar destroyed the Pridelands as king, but I can't hate him, because he was everything to me and I love him. Hodari killed him, but I can't hate him, because he's my son and I love him. So I hate you instead, because I need to be angry, I need to hate someone."

As much as he wanted to refute her, there was some truth to what she said, "Why are you here?" He repeated his question.

"Because I'm the only one who can help you right now."

"Why would you want to help me if you hate me so much?"

"I don't want to help you. Like I said I didn't rejoin the pride because I've forgiven you. I rejoined the pride because my son needed me to, and you let me rejoin the pride because your daughter needed you to. We're exactly the same because everything we do is for the ones that we love. I don't want to help you, but I will because my son needs me to."

Simba sat down and decided to listen, "So then how do you intend to help me? What's going to make this pain go away?"

"I wish there was an answer for that, but nothing will make the pain go away." A tear fell from her eye, "Even now I still feel it."

He gave her a questioning look.

She huffed, "You think a man like Scar be faithful with an entire pride under his paw. I loved him more than anything, and he betrayed me. That kind of pain won't ever go away, but there's one thing that separates you and I, one thing you have that I never did. No matter how much I loved Scar, he never loved me, but Nala truly does love you. I know how you feel, I know how much it hurts, and I know that nothing will ever make it go away, but I also know that she loves you, and I know that she never wanted to hurt you."

"So why did she?"

"Hodari takes after his father you know." She grimaced, not particularly fond of the thought herself. "He wasn't always the same as when you knew him. He was always the one I loved, but I was never the one he loved It's not that he couldn't love though. He just couldn't love me, because his heart belonged to someone else. There was someone who he loved with all his heart, and his heart always stayed with her, even after she was gone. When he lost her, his heart, his love, all went with her. He was never the same after that. He was never able to love again, not for me, or even his own children. All that was left of him was hatred, jealousy, and spite. That was the Scar that you knew, but not the one I knew, and there was nothing I could do to bring him back. Hodari is the same. He loves Nala with all his heart, and if he ever lost her he'd lose his heart as well. That's something that she knows all too well. Honestly I think she does love him, in some way at least, but not like she loves you. She didn't want to hurt you, and knowing that she did is tearing her apart, but she didn't want to hurt him either. I know you're in pain Simba, but so is she. I know it won't make it go away, but try to understand that she does love you, and she needs you right now."

The anger left Simba's gaze bit by bit.

"Maybe it's better this way. I understand what she meant by that now."Zira gave a quick smile, "Simba, don't be angry at her. She hurts just the same as you, and she needs you just the same as you need her. Even if the pain never quite fades, she loves you, never forget that. When the cub is born we'll leave, Hodari, Vitani, and myself, along with the cub. Things are better this way. Hodari won't have to walk the same path that his father did, and you can forget about us."

Simba looked down contemplatively, "I understand." He started to walk back to Pride Rock, "Zira, thank you."

"Don't thank me Simba." She followed him back, "I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favorite nephew."


End file.
